If Only
by Syrasya
Summary: If only Riku didn't fall in love with Daisuke. If only Dark could see, could talk with Riku, without changing. Would she had loved him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story. Hope u like it. I put it in Dark's POV because well, this is his story. Okay, you can read, now. :D

-Syrasya

* * *

**IF ONLY**

IF ONLY I KNEW

"_If things were different… a different life, a different me. Would you have loved __**me**__?"_

_-_

_Dark, SLOW DOWN!_

I smirked in response to the shrieking voice inside my head. He often overreacts in a time like this.

"Shhh… Just keep quiet. I _know_ what I'm doing," I answered back as I cruise swiftly pass the building.

_This is gonna kill him,_ I playfully thought before I zigzagged my way through a forest of trees.

_URGH!!! DARK~!! _

"Fine, fine. Sish…" the wind in my face blows softly now that I slowed from my hectic flying. "I just can't see the probl…"

Right then, I saw the problem.

"Oh crap."

With that, I feel my body involuntarily changed its features and the fiery ache burned my skin as I slowly transformed and as my soul kept into a box in the now wingless body.

"AAARRGGGHHHH~!!!"

A huge THUD was heard in the distinct area in the usually crowded suburb. He lifted his head slowly just enough to trust his hand in the space between where his head was and the land that invited him. He rubbed the back of his head, hoping to ease the pain. But, I'm sure after all the 'adventures' we had together, he's used to the ache.

Nonetheless, I'm sure it still hurt.

"_Oww, _DARK!" he groaned.

_What?_ I answered nonchalantly.

He sighed softly. He lied on the bare earth, eyes open, catching the sight that had earlier failed me.

Riku's clouded eyes dazed towards the dark sky. There was something about her blank stare, as if her mind is flying somewhere. A solitary place where no one can reach her.

And at that moment, the only thing I wanted was to know what she was thinking.

Daisuke repeated his earlier sigh, but with less exhaustion than before. I wonder, was he thinking the same thing I was?

"Let's go home, Dark," he decided, as he pulled himself up from his landing spot.

_Like I have a choice, _I muttered.

-

"Dai-kun, good morning," Riku said, her face flushing as usual.

Daisuke flustered for a moment as she made her way towards him. He smiled nervously as he greeted back, "Good morning, Riku-chan,".

Actually, it wasn't that great of a morning. For me anyways. Reasons, self explanatory.

_Oh, brother._

Daisuke's smile widen due to my remark. Oh, how I despise that stupid grin of his. Of course, his girlfriend thinks otherwise.

"You look exceptionally happy today. Is there an occasion or you just woke on the right side of the bed?" Riku mirrored his smile as they started walking together towards the school's gate, their feet starting to gain pace, hoping to not be locked out today. It wouldn't have been the first time for 'Dai-kun' here, but Riku might have a problem with it.

"Naah, just great to see you this early in the morning," he confessed, his face changing to the colour of his hair.

_Oh God, kill me now._

Riku smiled easily with a hint of blush in her already rosy cheeks. Her eyes lit up, a sign that something has crossed her mind. She stopped, a safe distance past the school gate. Daisuke followed her gesture, his eyes curious. She smiled shyly his way before she started ruffling through her own bag.

"Here, this is for you," she said as she thrust a gift-wrapped box towards him. But, being Riku, she just had to hit him on the arm in the process.

Her eyes widen in alarm as the box left her grip and landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" they both claimed in unison.

Honestly, if I were in my own form right now, I would hit my head repeatedly on the red concrete wall.

Daisuke, being the lovely boyfriend that he is, kneeled down to grab the gift. He held it up, signalling it was okay before he nodded, smiling to his relieved maiden.

"Thank you, Riku-chan," he said, admiring the texture of the wrapper.

_What a girl._

Riku smiled genuinely, leaning subconsciously closer to him. Her red hair softly brushing his cheek, a result of the aforementioned lean. It smelled like roses, I noted.

"I saw this at a shop the other day," she started, unaware of the increasing heart rate of her company. "And it instantly reminded me of you."

Daisuke smiled and attempted to open the wrapping before Riku put her hand on his, trying to stop him. She later on retrieved it quickly, embarrassed.

"I want you to open it at home. You know, something for you to look forward to."

Daisuke nodded half-heartedly, looking like a child whose Christmas present is being kept away for that particular day. He opened his bag and softly placed the box inside. He grinned widely to her before he motioned for them to start moving.

As they were walking, Daisuke slowly and hesitantly slipped his hands into hers. She started for an instant but didn't pull her hands away, instead she just left her hands loosely inside his.

And so it went on.

-

"Hey, Dark."

_Yeah?_

"What do you think it is?"

_Are you SERIOUSLY asking me that question?_

"Guess not, sorry."

_Just open it already._

He was in his room, lying lazily on his bed. It has been 1 hour and 24 minutes that he held the box and _fiddled_ with it. It was driving me _insane._

At last, he finally –but slowly, oh so slowly– started pulling the tape at the side of the red box. After only God knows how long, he finally finished unwrapping the gift, ending my torture.

He held his breath, bracing for the answer he had asked so many times before.

"Here goes."

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter of my first story. I know, it's slow. I'm like that. So, anyways. I'm not gonna go all 'No reviews, no update' on you. Because frankly, whether you like it or not, I'm still gonna post the chapters. But, you could tell me what I'm doing wrong, tips and all. To make your reading… --how can I say it?– …_bearable._

Again, thank you for reading. Update soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**IF ONLY**

IF ONLY I UNDERSTOOD

The soft notes played by the music box were heavenly. It filled the spacey room, breaking any silence that had before dominated its surrounding. Even though I still think it's a bit strange to be giving a guy a _music box_, but I can't help but think that it was a very beautiful gift.

"Wow," he whispered, clearly as fixated by the musical instrument as I was. The corner of his lips twitched upwards, a threat of a smile. "I wonder… what made this remind her of me?"

_Pfft. Can't you tell?_

"What?" he answered back, eagerly.

_She's telling you that you're a softy, _I replied, working a smirk.

He sighed, quiet.

"Hey, Dark."

_What? _I repeated indifferently.

"Do you think…"

"Daisuke~!" Emiko's voice cut him mid sentence.

_Looks like your mom's calling_, I stated.

"Yeah, let's go," he motioned, pulling out of bed. He shut the music box gently, letting the melody drown.

_Hey, Daisuke. _I began, hesitating to bring this up again, but I went with it anyway. _What were you trying to say? _

He smiled, looking right ahead as he headed out the door.

"It's nothing. Never mind, Dark."

-

"YOU ALREADY SENT THE NOTICE!??" Daisuke demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun. It slipped my mind this morning," his mother inquired, pursing her lips, going for the childish innocent look that enables her to get off so many times before. "You better change your clothes now, Dai-chan."

"Momm~!!" whined the red haired boy. "You keep doing this! At least, tell me earlier so I can be well prepared. Today was…"

_Horrible, terrible, emotionally __**draining**__, _I offered.

The childlike face suddenly turned serious, finally giving her son her full attention. "Today was…?"

Daisuke bit his lower lip, clenching his fist. He turned away from her gaze and murmured, "Nothing, it was nothing."

Even though she was clearly dissatisfied, she dropped the subject and started towards the changing room, getting the black coat I'm so used to wearing now.

Actually, obviously Daisuke was lying. It was not a fine day. Let me tell you why…

-

"NIWA DAISUKE!"

He woke up drowsily from his peaceful slumber. As the surrounding finally sunk in to his tired mind, he instantly straightened his back and locked his eyes to the towering figure in front of him.

"Well, had a nice sleep, Mr Niwa?" the new English teacher, Madame Roselle spoke coldly contrasting with her sweet tone, her earlier soft smile now leading to an ugly smirk.

Daisuke wiped the dried saliva from the corner of his mouth, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Madame. It won't happen again."

"Of course. I'll make sure of it," she answered before she moved on, leaving a confused Daisuke dazed from her strange remark. He ignored the muffled giggles from his classmate, instead focusing on seeing the reaction from one person particularly.

Riku smiled his way, confirming his fears. He smiled back briefly before returning his attention to the surface of his desk, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

After the bells have rung, signalling for the end of the school period, shuffling noises could be heard from every class, result of chairs being pushed back as the students stood up to bid their teachers farewell. But, this did not occur in our class, as the unfamiliar teacher continued her lesson obliviously, long after the other classes were emptied. Her impatient listeners shifted in their seats uncomfortably, longing to step pass the gates leaving the school ground.

_What is WRONG with this woman?!? _I too, have my limitations. And staying back after school being made by an old red headed hag is threatening to cross it.

"Beats me," he whispered back, not wanting to be mistaken as a loon by being caught talking to himself. He looked around to his other companions, all looking drained and tired. Saehara was constantly muttering how late he was going to be, looking very much like the infamous rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Surprisingly, even Hiwatari's usually calm face was crumpled in frustration as he kept glancing towards his watch impatiently. Daisuke's attention then returned to the teacher, who was, if I weren't mistaken, looking straight his way.

"Now then, any questions?" she spoke as her lips grew into a thin line (Was that a smile?). Every head that was before resting on their tables shot up, hoping that their lesson today had ended. They shook their head slowly in instinct, hoping that it would quicken the process.

After a moment of deafening silence, she dropped her hands to her side, resting her long ruler on the teacher's table and finally said the magic words. "Okay, class dismiss."

The whole class let out sounds of relief, quickly gathering the items, fear that the teacher would change her mind.

As they were starting to get out, 'us' included, the stern voice was heard again.

"And Mr Niwa, I hope you learned your lesson."

-

"That woman was definitely mad," I growled.

I mean, making me stay in a classroom full of middle schoolers was one thing, but making me stay _late _and teaching a supposed to be weapon in war to make people _die _of boredom with a loud siren voice that kept me awake was another.

_Yeah…_

I imitated his infamous sigh, and continued my flying with ease. We weren't anywhere near the destination spot, and I would've been criminally early if I were to show up at this time, so I took my time enjoying the cool night breeze.

"It's not your fault, you know…" I tried consoling. Daisuke gave himself a hard time after the incident.

_Heh, yeah right. Did you __**see**__ how they __**glared**__ at me? _He spat bitterly.

"Come on, they were just exhausted. Their minds weren't clear." I reasoned. "It's that old bitch that they're pissed at."

He smiled, and then as quickly he caught himself.

_Dark, that's not nice! _He whined half-heartedly, the corner of his lips threatening to reform his earlier smile, his previously foul mood lifted. _So, anyway, what was the name of our target tonight again?_

"I'm not sure…" I racked my brain, remembering. I snapped my finger as the memory returned. "It's called …Second Eternity."

* * *

There. :) Sorry, for the late update. Partly because I was brushing up on my DNAngel knowledge. Another part is I was looking for Daisuke's mom's name. ^_^

Thank u for the reviews! Cookies for every reviewer! **Loves!!**

But, I'm waiting for a bad review tho... just to get it over with. **sigh**

Anyways, sorry for the lame name, I have zero idea for that. My head was screaming "Time of Nothingness"!! (=_=.. been playing Kingdom Hearts for too long…)

So… thank u for reading. :) Hope u enjoyed it. If u have any problem with the story, suggestions, critism, any mistakes u might want to point out… please do. :D.

-Syrasya


End file.
